This invention relates generally to bathing and cleansing articles and more specifically to a novel body cleansing puff having solid soap pieces contained therein.
Body cleansing puffs, constructed from a bunched tube of organic polymer netting, are a common product of the health and beauty industry. These puffs require the application of a liquid soap or the rubbing against a piece of solid soap product to produce a lather, which is then used to cleanse the body. A common problem associated with this technique is that too little or too much soap may be applied to the puff which will either inadequately provide a sufficient quantity of lather or will result in wasting of excess soap product. Additionally, liquid soap is not efficiently converted to lather without dripping from the puff, which results in wasted soap product. Also, solid soap is subject to becoming slippery when wet and is easily dropped, creating a hazard in the shower from slipping on the soap or from having to bend over to pick up the slippery soap. Solid soap is also subject to produce soap slime when stored on a flat surface after wetting which results in accelerated degradation of the solid soap product.
Soap filled pads, such as those illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,190,550, 4,789,262, 4,969,225, and 5,022,517, and soap holding bags illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,228,834, 4,480,939, 5,031,759, and 5,207,725 have also been proposed as body cleansing aids. However, none of these various designs provides the aesthetically pleasing appearance of a puff, per se, while at the same time overcoming the above described problems associated with prior puffs.
The novel puff of the invention was developed to alleviate those problems.